neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon on the PS2
This article is a complete joke. If you take any of it seriously, it's not my fault. There is no Eon video game. This article is for ... well, it's basically for the stupid "if Eon were a video game" jokes we tend to make, because they're funny enough I wanted to give them a home of their own. My apologies if you consider it too silly. Ethan *During some sections of Eon, you can push triangle to shout "Don't listen to Grax's lies! I'm High Regent Xenteroth!" * You can infinitely power-level Ethan by ignoring Xenteroth during his boss fight and instead continuously solving and resetting the tile puzzle. If you do this sixty-four times, Ethan's dragon buffs become permanent and his stats carry over to a New Game Plus. * At 5 Sanity Points, the game turns off your system and wipes your memory card. Any attempt to start a new game thereafter will result in a minigame involving sailing a winterbound ship between Point North and Port Nyasa in realtime (6 months), and the ship veers slightly to the left so you can't just tape down the joystick. * Whenever Ethan's head equipment slot is equipped with a tiara or crown, a female voice squeaks: "I am the prettiest princess at the ball!" This only happens once. * During the Eon d20 Modern sequel, if you stand in the library for five minutes, Ethan will eventually appear reading the Meditations of Ashra the Puzzlesolver. You can talk to him to receive a copy of this book. * It is impossible to use Teleport Stones while Ethan is your party leader. * During timeskips, you can press R2, L1, R2, R2, Up, X, Right, Circle, Down, Triangle, L2, R1, R2, L1, Square, Square, Start to play a game of Three Dragon Ante. Olde Ashra *On December 25, Ashra has the option of celebrating Illithid Christmas: all illithids give each other boxes. Each box contains a bomb. The race is then on to pass off the box to the nearest kobold before the bomb detonates. This serves as a form of kobold population control in the area around Mind's Touch or the Malvont City Underdark. New Ashra *By disengaging levitation at just the right moment, Ashra can wavedash. *There's a mod which makes it look like Grax is in your party instead of Ashra, but there's no real point because no one who isn't a mind flayer can tell the difference anyway. *It is impossible to win the lightning-bolt-dodging minigame with Ashra. *It is possible to unlock Zero Suit Snugglesworth, but ... that's just a kobold, albeit a surprisingly competent one. *If Ashra is in the main party, fleeing civilians will sometimes shout "I paid my taxes! I swear!" *And you thought Xenosaga had long cut scenes, well, let me tell you, the conspiracy theory scene... *If you ever have Zaphodel in your party without Ashra, you have two minutes to correct the problem before Game Over. *There is a hidden statistic which gives Leilah a +10 bonus against any enemy she approves of. Nothing in the game triggers this bonus, and it can only be found through the console and activated by modding. Kruglor *By rocket-jumping with FFF Bombs in the proper locations of the Ruins of Eldergrin, Kruglor can clip off of the map and glitch through the rest of Eon. *There is a continuity error in several of the cinematic cut-scenes where Kruglor appears with a beard of varying lengths. *If you press "square-square-x-x-circle-circle-triangle-square" while Kruglor is Planeshifted, he doesn't come back. Ever. *If Kruglor has exactly -9 hp and makes an attack action, he automatically deals maximum damage. Category:For the lulz Category:Forums